Variadas
by Fabrielle
Summary: Um conjunto de pequenas fics inspiradas em músicas. Elas não são Song-fics!
1. Aviso

Título: Variadas

Autora: Fabrielle

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim comercial.

Avisos: Slash, Het, Romance, Angst, Drama... Um pouco de tudo eu acho. Nada explícito demais.

_N/A:_ Olá, bom esses dias estava vendo uns desafios de fanfiction aí pelo mundo e me deparei com um muito interessante.

Ele consiste em escrever fics ao som de uma música. Você coloca o seu programa no 'Shuffle' e vai escrevendo conforme o som que aparecer.

Não escrevi nada para participar, mas a idéia ficou na minha mente e eu resolvi tentar.

Eis aqui o resultado.

Espero que gostem.

Abraços, Fabrielle


	2. 1

N/A: Esse texto tem um tema meio religioso. Gostaria de dizer que não quero deixar ninguém desconfortável e que isso surgiu em minha mente ao ouvir a música. Como a intenção é escrever aquilo que vem a mente, aqui está.

**xXx**

**Fé**

_Harry pediu para que eu segurasse a mão dele. _

Costumava pensar que Deus existia e então descobri que era bruxa, uma coisa que, segundo os religiosos, Deus não gosta.

Minha criação foi católica sabe?

Eu estava preparada para ir sempre à igreja e rezar com a minha família e tudo mais.

Quando fui para Hogwarts decidi não frequentar mais nenhum tipo de religião. Achava que Deus já não gostava de mim.

Doeu pensar que estava sozinha no mundo e que não podia mais pedir ajuda àquele que sempre tanto procurei. Durante anos deixei que minha fé esvanecesse.

Um dia Harry pediu para que eu o acompanhasse à igreja, aparentemente ele fizera uma promessa quando criança. Dissera a algum santo que se a vida dele melhorasse iria acender uma vela e rezar todo o ano no mesmo dia 05 de julho.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo o que acontecera conosco ele ainda acreditasse em algum Deus ou santo. Fiquei perplexa e verbalizei tudo o que achava.

Ele apenas sorriu e disse que um dia eu entenderia.

E foi apenas quando Harry pediu para que eu segurasse sua mão que percebi que não me importava nem um pouco com o rumo que minha vida tomou. Alguma coisa me trouxera Harry. Eu não precisava mais acreditar em nada, alguma coisa acreditava em mim.

**xXx**

**Música: Feel – Robbie Williams**


	3. 2

**Mudanças**

As batidas de meu coração eram rápidas e precisas. Eu acabara de ver no que tinha me transformado. Um monstro. Eu era um monsto.

Meus sentimentos se tranformaram, minha aparência se tranformou. Já não conseguia me olhar no espelho. A beleza que me agraciara era tão cruel quanto as coisas que eu podia fazer.

Tentei manter o controle, sempre. Sorria quando era necessário, falava pouco, me comportava de modo calmo.

Os feitiços de glamour sempre foram necessários. Agora mais do que nunca. Porém, havia uma grande diferença. Antes eu escondia defeitos, agora escondia perfeições.

O pior era manter-me longe do meu escolhido. Daquele que podia tirar essa sensação horrorosa de dentro de mim.

E ele estava sempre em minha mente. E ela sempre no meu caminho.

Harry era a única parte da minha existência que eu gostava. A única coisa que me assegurava de que não tinha morrido e ido para o inferno. Ele era uma constante.

E então, havia Ginny. Nós éramos amigas, confidentes, irmãs até. E, de repente, apenas olhar para ela me fazia regurgitar. O modo como ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry, o modo como ela conversava com ele.

Eu a odiava.

As coisas estavam espalhadas na minha vida. Eu me fazia enganar e mostrava a mim mesma que devia viver um dia de cada vez.

Toda aquela situação fazia com que eu percebesse o quanto me apaixonava. Fiquei confusa. Quem era que se apaixonava, eu ou o monstro dentro de mim?

Ser uma criatura mágica não é fácil. Vive-se o tempo inteiro analisando suas emoções e tentando entender a quem elas pertencem.

Pela primeira vez na vida odiei ser bruxa. Odiei de verdade.

**xXx**

**Música: A Bigger Mood – American Hi-Fi**


	4. 3

**O Passeio**

Teddy estava espantado! Aquele era um leão de verdade?

Que máximo!

Harry que o observava ria cada vez mais com as reações do afilhado.

O garotinho de cinco anos nunca tinha visto animais de perto. E Harry pensara que seria bacana trazê-lo ao zoológico trouxa.

As expressões de Teddy deixavam o coração do homem completamente derretido.

O menino pensava que aquela era a mais perfeita experiência de toda sua vida.

Todos aqueles bichos eram demais.

Ele apenas tinha visto um burrinho uma vez com a tia Hermione, numa viagem que fizera com ela, seu padrinho e com o tio Ron e o burro nem mesmo chegara perto.

Fora uma decepção.

O zoológico era demais, de verdade.

Só era necessário aparecer um urso, o mais legal dos animais. Mas Prongslet dissera que ali não tinha um urso.

Mesmo assim, aquele dia era o melhor de todos da vida inteira.

Mal sabia Teddy que seu padrinho, o mais adulto de todos, pensava em algo semelhante.

**xXx**

**Música: Ursinho Puff – Trilha sonora do filme**


	5. 4

**Desejo**

Era um dia de neve. Aquele tapete branquinho mostrava a beleza do inverno.

Draco estava sentado contra o parapeito da janela do quarto, que ocupava na sede da Ordem da Fênix, e observava o trio de ouro rindo e fazendo bonecos de neve.

O loiro estava completamente perdido em seus devaneios. Ele não aguentava mais ficar ali trancado naquele lugar, mas sabia que nada iria mudar.

Harry ainda não olhava em sua cara, tudo por causa de um maldito beijo. Se ele soubesse que o moreno reagiria daquele jeito, nunca teria feito nada.

Draco preferia que tudo fosse como antes. Com as brigas, os socos, o ódio...

O que ele não aceitava era a indiferença.

Olhar Harry da janela e ver que o garoto nem mesmo fora afetado por aquela situação era péssimo.

O moreno resolvera ignorar tudo, mas Draco não conseguia.

Ele queria poder tocar os cabelos revoltos e o rosto oval. Queria poder dormir ao lado do moreno e roubar o calor dele para si. Queria poder amar e ser amado.

Será que aquilo era muito a se pedir?

**xXx**

**Música: Teu Semblante - Fresno**


	6. 5

**Cansaço**

Eu queria que ele parasse com aquela mania. Toda vez que ele errava, corria para pedir perdão. Já não dava mais.

Harry a deixava sozinha nas festas e achava que estava tudo bem. "Achei que você estava gostando de ficar lá"

Mamãe sempre disse que quando uma relação termina uma vez as coisas nunca mais são as mesmas.

Às vezes pensava em dizer "ME DEIXA", mas sempre recuava. Não sei se essa seria a melhor forma de se ajeitar tudo.

Sempre há uma saída das situações. Será que essa necessitava de um término? Argh! Já não consigo nem mesmo pensar.

Queria gritar e dizer para que Harry parasse de achar que tudo pode ser consertado com palavras. Acho que a esperança de ter um bom relacionamento está escapulindo por entre meus dedos.

E eu não tenho mais forças para lutar.

**xXx**

**Música: Deja de Pedir Perdon – Diego Torres**


	7. 6

**Revolta**

Fico pensando em como todos achavam que eu era nojentinha. Até parece que eu iria sair de perto do Bill. Quem eles pensavam que eu era? Só porque de repente ele já não estava mais do jeito de antes?

Eu apenas pensava em quando o teria em meus braços novamente. Apenas queria poder beijá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem, que nada iria mudar, mas Bill ainda estava desacordado.

Eram tantas cicatrizes.

Eu sabia que tudo já tinha mudado. A Sra. Weasley precisava entender que o mundo não era como ela pensava, que exitiam pessoas diferentes dela, mas não tão menos boas.

Queria gritar com aquela enfermeira que só jogava poção atrás de poção pela garganta do meu Bill. Sem nenhum cuidado!

Ah, mas eu ia mostrar pra ela...

Quando começaram a passar aquela pasta horrenda, eu prontamente mostrei que estava ali para ficar. Afinal, aquele era meu noivo, meu marido! Que outra pessoa teria mais calma para tratar dele do que eu?

Eu amo Bill e nunca sairia do lado dele!

Mesmo com todos achando que meus sentimentos não eram nada, eu ia demonstrar o quanto podia fazer, o quando podia ser.

Eles que me aguardassem.

**xXx**

**Música: Cliquot – Beirut **


	8. 7

**Tolices**

De vez em quando eu não queria tê-la conhecido.

O sorriso era perfeito demais, a pele era muito brilhante, a vida muito colorida.

Mas, como sempre, as coisas boas tem defeitos e ali estava o dela.

Deitado ao lado dela.

Ele me olhava de um modo completamente arrogante como se me mostrasse o quanto eu era um nada. Desprezando-me.

Mas eu sempre os observava, queria saber as intenções dele.

James Potter não a merecia e nunca iria merecer. Porém, o que eu podia fazer?

Tinha sido jogado de lado, xingado, desmerecido... Eu estava no chão, nocauteado.

E mesmo assim me preocupava. Ficava tentando fazê-la feliz. Indiretamente, mas tentava.

E, no fim das contas, pra mim, ela ainda valia a pena.

**xXx**

**Música: Brick Shithouse – Placebo **


	9. 8

**Terminal**

Aquele não era um bom jeito de morrer. Seu próprio corpo se voltando contra você!

Não podia ser natural!

Hermione não entendia como aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. O vencedor do Lorde das Trevas em uma cama de um quarto trouxa, sem mágica e morrendo.

Harry vivia dizendo que não queria que ela viesse ali, não queria que ela o visse em tanta agonia.

Hermione sempre chegava depois da quimioterapia e Harry sempre estava meio grogue, mas não a ponto de apertar suas mãos e dizer que a pior parte de tudo aquilo era vê-la ali.

O coração dela apertava, mas a garota não arredava porque entendia que se um dia fosse embora se arrependeria de suas ações e depois poderia ser tarde.

Ao dizer isso, o moreno lhe falara que mais cedo ou mais tarde algum dos dois iria embora. A ida era inevitável.

Naquela noite Hermione chorou como nunca. Sabia que mais ninguém se aproximava de Harry, era como se ele fosse contagioso agora.

Ron dizia que era doloroso vê-lo, porém não perdia a oportunidade de dormir com mulheres e sair de para beber com os amigos. A Sra. Weasley chorava dia e noite. Ginny fora para a Autralia com a desculpa de querer uma mudança de ambiente. O resto... Ignorava tudo.

Mas Hermione continuava ali e ficaria até o final.

**xXx**

**Música: Cancer – My Chemical Romance **


	10. 9

**Dor**

Severus Snape queria ter a coragem que muitos tem para se suicidar. Aquela vida era injusta, nada o prendia ali... Mentira!

Todas as coisas boas haviam ido embora, mas ela ainda o segurava nesse mundo. Lily tinha as chaves que poderiam libertá-lo.

Preso, Serverus estava preso. Nada o que ele fazia o confortava. O mundo era uma roda gigante e estava em velocidade máxima quando as coisas eram sobre ele.

Os Comensais eram todos vazios. Um por um eles se destruiam e achavam que que tudo estava bem, achavam que eram o futuro. Um bando de tolos.

Todos já estavam na lama e não durariam. A sanidade de muitos já não mais existia.

Severus já não se considerava mais uma pessoa normal. De jeito nenhum.

Quando o Lorde das Trevas foi atrás dos Potters, ele suplicara para que ela fosse deixada viva, mas não porque ainda a amava e sim porque Lily o prendia aqui e se ele fosse ficar naquele mundo ela também ficaria.

A morte de Lily para muitos foi vista com tristeza, como uma perda. Serverus soube que naquele momento tinha recebido uma espécie de beijo do Dementador, afinal foi por causa daquela morte que perdera sua alma.

**xXx**

**Música: Turn The Other Way – Avenged Sevenfold **


	11. 10

**Princípios**

Draco corria com todas as forças que tinha. Aquilo não estava certo. Sua família era pura, era perfeita.

Quem o Lorde das Trevas pensava que era? Ele fora derrotado por um bebê e agora voltava como se fosse o tal.

O loiro queria ter poder o suficiente para mostrar todas as coisas que pensava sobre seu 'Mestre'. Aquele ser asqueroso, cara de cobra.

Ele ia ver só. Potter ia acabar com a raça dele. Potter ia derrotar todas aquelas pessoas. E então, quando tudo estivesse acabado, ele faria toda a sua família sair ilesa. Sabia como a mente daquele grifinório funcionava, sabia de toda a estupidez que existia ali dentro.

Porém, enquanto o momento não chegava, Draco precisava correr o mais rápido possível. Eles tinham encontrado novas pistas sobre o paradeiro da família que recebera ajuda de um sangue-ruim para fugir.

É, nesse ínterim, ele teria tempo para torturar um ou outro trouxa desprezível.

**xXx**

**Música: Snape to Malfoy Manor – Alexander Desplat **


	12. 11

**Ilusão**

Harry sabia que eles eram amigos e sempre seriam, mas ao olhar dentro dos olhos de Hermione descobriu que estava perdido.

A garota era seu paraíso. Seu porto seguro. Talvez eles poderiam conversar em particular e resolver as coisas a dois.

Quem sabe ele até poderia beijá-la. Ele já podia ver a cena de quando iria olhá-la bem nos olhos e dizer tudo o que sentia. Hermione pularia em seus braços e sem pensar duas vezes os dois se entregariam ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Nada poderia detê-lo agora. O moreno estava indo em direção à biblioteca e sabia que a encontraria ali, perdida em pensamentos e esperando por ele.

Harry entrou no local e atravessou todo aquele mar de livros, porém, de repente, parou.

A garota dos seus sonhos, a sua Hermione, estava encostada contra uma estante e sendo completamente prensada por Draco Malfoy.

Os dois se olhavam tão intensamente que nem mesmo repararam em sua presença.

Foi então que Malfoy a atacou e ela nem mesmo reagiu. Hermione simplesmente aproveitou o que era feito.

No momento em que ouviu um gemido, Harry saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde. Todos os pensamentos sobre o amor verdadeiro saíram de sua cabeça naquele momento.

Afinal de contas, quem precisava daquela droga de sentimento?

**xXx**

**Música: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now – The Starting Line**


	13. 12

**Confusão**

Depois de tudo aquilo que você me falou, esperava que as coisas ficassem melhores, esperava que as suas palavras não fossem mais tão falsas.

Sinto como se nosso tempo tivesse acabado. De vez.

É desse jeito que você quer dividir uma vida? É assim que você quer ser feliz? Acho que se for esse o caso, estou fora.

Você quer que eu jogue tudo para o alto, mas não me diz se fará o mesmo por mim.

O que você precisa entender, Draco, é que o mundo não é assim. Se as coisas continuarem desse jeito nós não sobreviveremos.

Essa é a noite da verdade. Escutou? Verdade. Você ao menos sabe o que isso significa? Foi a sua vontade que começou esse _affair_, mas não dá mais. Não dá.

Eu estou caindo pedacinho por pedacinho e não consigo me ver mais nessa trama. Meu coração parece que vai explodir e não de um jeito bom.

Queria conseguir me manter calmo, entende? Queria me manter frio e calculista. Metódico.

Acho que as mentiras foram tantas que até me perdi. Você me fez ficar assim. Não era pra ser desse jeito, não era.

Será que você ao menos pode me ajudar agora? Será que você ao menos ainda me ama? Será que você ao menos percebe seus erros?

Não sei mais o que dizer. Não sei mais o que fazer.

**xXx**

**Música: Glass To The Arson – Anberlin **


	14. 13

**Arrependimento**

Harry Potter andava pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal quando a viu. Não havia mudado nada. Sem nem mesmo perceber, um sorriso agraciou os lábios do rapaz.

Foi então que viu o acompanhante da mulher. Blaise Zabini vinha trotando pela rua. A face do ex-sonserino estava severa, fria. Quando chegou até ela, o homem a segurou pelo braço.

Harry podia ver que a força colocada ali não era o suficiente para machucá-la, mas também não era algo confortável.

Ginny virou-se e o observou. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. 'Até quando ela tentaria levar aquela farsa?'

A vontade de Harry era de se aproximar e arrancá-la dos braços daquele idiota.

Zabini não sabia apreciar a mulher que tinha. A mulher que ainda o aguentava, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem amor, sem a mínima emoção.

Harry se lembrava das inúmeras vezes que Ginny chorou no colo de Hermione, contando sobre como o seu relacionamento já não era mais como antes. De como Zabini deixara de ser o cara legal e atencioso que ela conhecera.

O ex-grifinório se arrependia de tê-la deixado, mas na época ele precisava lutar em uma guerra. Precisava salvar as pessoas que amava. Incluindo ela.

Harry sabia que esperaria o tempo que fosse até que Ginny percebesse que ele era a pessoa certa e a trataria do jeito certo.

Com um último olhar, o homem saiu andando e foi em direção à livraria. Com sorte Zabini não iria no próximo almoço de domingo e ele poderia ajudar Ginny a ver as coisas de uma forma mais rápida.

**xXx**

**Música: Vou Esperar – Fresno **


	15. 14

**Fantasia**

Se eu pudesse o pegaria pelo colarinho e o atiraria em minha mesa. Ele era uma tentação. Delícia.

O cara mais gostoso de todo o Ministério.

Todos diziam que eu era o homem mais cobiçado de todos, mas a verdade era outra para mim. Harry Potter que era o melhor.

Minha vontade era falar tudo isso para ele. Pedir para que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo. Eu ia deixá-lo ter passe livre sobre meu corpo.

Ah, algum dia ficarei louco com tudo isso.

E agora que ele deixou aquela barba crescer... é a perdição.

Adoro imaginar as mãos dele descendo pelo meu corpo, me pegando com força. Aquela voz grave e rouca sussurrando besteiras no meu ouvido. Eu sei que ele pode ser brutal. Aquela carinha doce não engana ninguém.

"Hey, Malfoy, já terminou os relatórios?"

Pulei da cadeira. Quem era o infeliz que acabara com o meu devaneio?

"Hã?"

"Os relatórios? Você tá doente, Malfoy? Tá um pouco vermelho."

Foi quando vi o homem de minhas fantasias parado a minha frente. Sabia que com aquela voz não podia ser qualquer um.

"Tô bem. Os relatórios estão aqui." Disse entregando os papéis a ele.

"Você tá estranho, Malfoy. Se for alguma coisa fora da linha eu te pego." Dito isso, Potter saiu da minha sala, deixando-me novamente sozinho.

Ah... um dia você me pega e pra valer.

**xXx**

**Música: Rude Boy – Rihanna **


	16. 15

**Liberdade**

Adoro passear pelo parque. A paisagem é maravilhosa. Flores e ar puro por todos os lados. Por mim, passaria todo o meu tempo nesse santuário maravilhoso.

A vida não passava de uma mera viagem aqui. Era como se nada mais existisse. Não havia filhos, marido, família chata, nada...

Para mim aquele era o meu paraíso, porém não tão particular como queria.

Harry vivia dizendo que ia me levar para ver o mar. Adoraria ir, mas apenas o parque me dava a sensação de liberdade.

Danna estava morrendo de vontade de ir. Desde que Harry comentara sobre a idéia de viajar, nossa filha nunca mais fora a mesma.

E foi por isso que apenas semanas depois do comentário, Harry arranjara tudo. Transporte, hotel, passeios, férias... Tudo.

Tentei dizer que Danna ainda era muito pequena para aproveitar direito a viagem. Entretanto, ele apontou que nós não éramos tão jovens assim.

Gosto de pequenas surpresas, mas ficar uma semana sem vir ao meu parque era algo que eu não estava preparada para fazer.

Respirei mais uma vez o ar puro que ali estava. Quem sabe algum dia não poderei encontrar um paraíso um pouco mais perto de casa?

**xXx**

**Música: Forever Green – Tom Jobim e Maria Luiza Jobim**


	17. 16

**Livre  
**

Sirius a observava ao seu lado. A mulher ria e falava sobre coisas cotidianas. Ele sabia que ela era sua, que não havia mais necessidade de correr atrás, de ficar tentando conquistá-la.

E a idéia daquilo, ao invés de confortá-lo, apenas o desanimava. Era como se as paredes de sua casa o enforcassem cada dia mais. Ele sentia uma espécie de angústia sem fim.

E quando tudo dobrava de intensidade Sirius saía de casa e andava a esmo pelos lugares que mais gostava de frequentar.

Bares, casas noturnas, parques, inferninhos, coisas assim.

Todos seus amigos diziam que ele tinha que aproveitar. "Chances como essa são únicas nessa vida".

'Únicas para quem?' Era a pergunta que mais ficava na cabeça do homem.

Ele chegava em casa e queria sair ao mesmo momento. Sirius sabia que Marlene era uma ótima mulher, uma das melhores. Porém, aquela não era a vida que ele queria.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, a sensação de estar deslocado apenas aumentava. Sirius sentia como se fosse incapaz de amar e de abrir seu coração. Era tudo muito complicado.

E foi então que Marlene morreu. Em um dos ataques dos Comensais da Morte ela foi pega pela maldição da morte.

O funeral fora triste, todos gostavam muito da mulher.

James, Remus e Peter estavam lá, ao lado dele, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

O problema era que Sirius estava bem e pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se livre.

**xXx**

**Música: Your Heart is an Empty Roon – Death Cab For Cutie**


	18. 17

**Fracasso**

Harry via nos sorrisos forçados e nos olhares de dó que Ginny já não queria mais estar lá. Ele sentia como se ela apenas gostasse dos bons momentos.

Era como se ela quisesse estar sozinha, como se quisesse que todos morresse.

Nada o preparara para que na primeira crise que o casamento deles sofresse, Ginny ficasse naquele estado. Ela precisava entender que ninguém conseguia manter uma relação baseada em rosas o tempo inteiro.

Todos os conselhos que ele recebera antes de se casar foram em vão. Aquela situação já não era mais sustentável. Harry queria sair, pedir as contas.

Ginny não era a mulher de seus sonhos. Aliás, estava bem longe disso. Ela era falsa, não gostava de ficar em casa e, para completar, tinha diversos casos.

No começo ele pensava que era sua culpa, que fizera algo de errado. Depois achava que não queria ser uma maldição para ela. E então, veio o ódio.

Às vezes Harry pensava que Ginny podia desaparecer e ninguém sentiria falta. Ele quis em várias ocasiões jogá-la de um prédio bem alto ou então amaldiçoar sua vassoura em um dia de jogo. Só de imaginar um sorriso já se formava nos lábios do homem.

Mas, do mesmo jeito que esses pensamentos entravam em sua mente, eles saíam. Toda vez que o homem começava a se perder olhava para seu filho.

James era a única coisa que o prendia ali. A única.

**xXx**

**Música: Let Go Of Everything You Know – Hawthorne Heights **


	19. 18

**Elétrico**

O cheiro não era o melhor do mundo, mas... todos aqueles corpos dançando um perto do outro formavam uma loucura.

Hermione resolvera que naquele dia ia desistir de ser certinha. Decidira que não ia mais ficar procurando motivos para não sair de casa.

Ela nunca esperara que dançar fosse tão libertador. Ninguém a olhava como se ela fosse a estranha, como se dançasse péssimamente. Todos estavam tão perdidos em si, que nem mesmo reparavam nela.

Todos menos uma pessoa.

Harry Potter ainda não sabia o que fazia ali, mas ao vê-la tudo clareou. Seus amigos o arrastaram até lá. Ele não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de muvuca, mas pelo bem de sua vida social resolvera ir.

Aquela garota era a mais... interessante. O modo como dançava... como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer instante.

Harry decidiu não ser um covarde e se aproximou com calma, devagar. Afinal, ela era sua presa, certo?

Hermione sentiu alguém ao seu lado e abriu os olhos. Imediatamente se deparou com as íris mais verdes do mundo.

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão surpresa da garota. Era uma ótima reação.

Sem falar nada ele se aproximou e começou a dançar em volta dela. No começo não sentiu participação, mas em seguida viu que a garota passou a responder.

Nenhum deles sabia o que estavam sentindo, mas definitivamente não podiam negar a eletricidade que passava entre seus corpos.

**xXx**

**Música: Electric City – Black Eyed Peas**


	20. 19

**Perfeição**

Bellatrix sabia que aquela não era a vida que queria. Mas, também sabia que não era a pior de todas.

Voldemort a cativara desde o começo. Ele era um homem perfeito, poderoso... Todos tinham medo dele.

Nos tempos de glória ela vira o tanto de classe e charme que ele possuía. Vira o seu poder de sedução.

Não foi fácil para que ela se rendesse ao homem, mesmo querendo muito. No fim das contas, tudo aconteceu como deveria. Bella encontrou-se, em um dia glorioso, na cama do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos.

Mesmo naquele momento, com os cabelos pra cima, o Lorde das Trevas deixava todo o mundo para trás.

Bella sabia que a única mulher na vida dele seria ela. A única que o entenderia, a única que ficaria ali para sempre.

Rodolphus era apenas um peão naquele jogo. Alguém para ela fazer a família feliz. Voldemort era seu verdadeiro par. O verdadeiro homem de sua vida.

Os dois eram sádicos, queriam o extremo do poder, gostavam de magia negra, queriam ver o mundo... e a lista continuava. Eram perfeitos.

E era por isso que na noite em que aquele fedelho, Harry Potter, fizera o Lorde das Trevas desaparecer, ela jurara que mais tarde o faria sofrer na mesma moeda.

**xXx**

**Música: Ain't no Other Man – Christina Aguilera**


	21. 20

**Sozinha**

Hermione sentia-se sozinha. Ela andava pelas ruas de Londres pensando em como sair daquela situação.

Nada estava dando certo. Depois que ele se fora, nada mais era o mesmo.

A mulher sentiu as gotas de chuva caindo sobre seu corpo e respirou fundo. Ela queria que algo acontecesse.

As lágrimas moldavam seu rosto.

Ron se fora. Ele tinha ido em busca dos sonhos dele. Então por que ela não podia fazer o mesmo?

Hermione achava que ainda estava esperando por alguém. Qualquer pessoa que conseguisse colocar um propósito em sua vida novamente.

As coisas eram tão complicadas, que a garota nem mesmo sabia mais qual era a sua identidade. Ron dissera que ia voltar e isso fora há seis meses.

Ela tentara seguir em frente, mas uma parte de si ainda estava com o ruivo. Ainda esperava que ele voltasse e deitasse ao seu lado nas noites frias.

Hermione deixou-se cair contra a parede de um préido. A vida não havia mais sentido. Suas lágrimas agora desciam como cachoeiras.

Até quando ficaria confusa daquele jeito?

**xXx**

**Música: I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**


	22. 21

**A Espera**

Harry estava escorado contra o parapeito de sua janela. A chuva torrencial caía sem se importar com os pensamentos que ocorriam dentro dele.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do homem.

Aquele flat tinha sido a primeira coisa que ele comprara depois da guerra. Todo aquele espaço não era saudável, mas na época da compra ainda era muito novo.

O flat tinha poucos móveis, mesmo depois de cinco anos vivendo nele. Uma Tv, um sofá, uma mesa... nada de ornamentos, nada de detalhes. Apenas o essencial.

O local vazio o fazia ficar pensando nela. Sua Ginny. Sua.

A mulher de seus sonhos que tinha ido em busca do que queria. Na América.

A separação fora difícil, mas tudo tinha que se ajeitar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O flat tinha o espaço certo para uma família. Uma família cheia de filhos, cheia de alegria, cheia de gente.

Harry não teve coragem de ir atrás dela. De ir buscá-la.

Será que algum dia ele seria agraciado com a volta de Ginny?

O homem ainda acreditava que na vida nada era impossível. Nada.

**xXx**

**Música: Lover,**** You Should Have Come Over – Jamie Cullum**


	23. 22

**Erros **

Bill ainda conseguia sentir o corpo de Harry contra o seu. Conseguia aspirar o cheiro de menta que o outro possuía.

Ele nem mesmo lembrava de como tudo acontecera. Um momento Harry estava lá dandos os parabéns sobre seu casamento e depois os dois estavam caídos no tapete beijando-se, tocando-se...

Era tudo muito confuso.

Harry era ótimo. Uma pessoa perfeita para seus paramêtros. Perfeita até demais.

E depois que tudo acabara ficou um sentimento de arrependimento no ar. Um sentimento de amargura.

Ele fizera Harry jurar que não comentaria nada com ninguém. Porém, o ruivo esquecera uma noite daquelas ficava guardada na memória.

E agora, o que ele podia fazer?

A vontade de Bill era levantar e confrontá-lo, peguntar o que tinha sido aquilo. Perguntar se significava alguma coisa.

Entretanto, sabia que nada seria dito. Sabia que nada poderia ser feito.

O casamento era em uma semana e supostamente ele tinha que estar feliz.

Ele estava?

**xXx**

**Música: Old Love – Eric Clapton**


End file.
